Kate Kestrel's Discography
Being that Kate Kestrel is a world renowned pop singer in the universe of Terrahawks, it's no surprise that she would have an extensive number of songs to her name. She writes and composes each and every song she sings. The following is a list of the songs we hear her sing across the show and their lyrics that we currently know of. I've got the power Tune into you Be my star tonight Don't let the stars come between us. Don't let the night keep us apart. Don't let the distance stop the loving. Get into my heart. I can feel you, Know you're there. Be my star tonight, let me see you shine Be my star tonight, shining through the lonely mists of time To be mine. There's got to be a way When our love makes the light years Seem moments away. Sometimes I think there's no horizon, and you're a world I'll never see. But if I'm feeling strong, there's no reason you won't shine for me. Let me feel you, Know you're there. Be my star tonight, let me see you shine Be my star tonight, shining through the lonely mists of time To be mine. There's got to be a way To be my star tonight, let me see you shine Be my star tonight, shining through the lonely mists of time To be mine. There's got to be a way When our love makes the light years Seem moments away. When our love makes the light years Seem moments away. It's so Easy I've got the strangest feeling. Cant find the words to explain the meaning. Can't tell the pleasure from pain. Always the same, playing games with love. Your shadow is falling. Making waves cross my mind that I'm stalling I know I'm playing for time. Spinning a lie. Is it real what I feel? Am I dreaming this crazy affair? It was so easy to give my love to you, just like singing a simple song. But is it easy to fall in love when you know it's wrong? It was so easy to give my love to you, just like singing a simple song. But is it easy to fall in love when you know it's wrong? You're like some kind of magician. You wave your hand and you cloud my decision. How can you know us so well? Casting your spell, playing tricks with love. Feelings believe it. You're moving fast, but I'm gonna breathe it. Just suspended in time, like Strawberry wine. You go straight to my head, making me sing my secrets away. It was so easy to give my love to you, just like singing a simple song. Why is it easy to fall in love when you know it's wrong? It was so easy to give my love to you, just like singing a simple song. Why is it easy to fall in love when you know it's wrong? Oh I, kept my emotions inside and then, you brought the feelings alive again. Bringing the hope out of me. It was so easy to give my love to you, just like singing a simple song. Why is it easy to fall in love when you know it's wrong? It was so easy to give my love to you, just like singing a simple song. Why is it easy to fall in love when you know it's wrong? Electra City SOS Mr Tracy Calling International Rescue International Rescue do you read me? International Rescue, come in please. We need help! I turn my face into the wind. I feel a restless kind of motion in the way she blows. and as the final day begins I make a fist of whitened fingers 'til the feeling goes. I never felt so much alone. I face my destiny alone. The human race is in despair One man alive can take us there. SOS, Mr Tracy the western world is falling. SOS, International Rescue hear us calling. SOS! I turn my face up to the sky I feel a wall of pressure building up inside of me. As if in answer to my cry. I hear the crash of thunder and the Tracy Symphony The lights are out in London town. Communications breaking down. and if the creature doesn't kill, be sure the radiation will. SOS, Mr Tracy the western world is falling. SOS, International Rescue hear us calling. SOS! Calling International Rescue. International Rescue come in please. Come in please. The situation is desperate. Come in please somebody out there. The world is ticking, ticking, ticking like a time bomb (Sax Solo) The lights are out in London town. Communications breaking down. and if the creature doesn't kill, be sure the radiation will. SOS, Mr Tracy the western world is falling. SOS, International Rescue hear us calling. SOS, Mr Tracy the western world is falling. SOS, International Rescue hear us calling. SOS! City Night I Believe in Love this Christmas There's a light, shining down on me. It won't be long. Words of mine, join the melody, for our song. Let it shine in the face, of the whole human race. All to race home. I believe in love this christmas can't you feel it too? I believe the joy it brings, like other lovers do. Now you're coming home to stay, I can't believe it's true. All my love this christmas is waiting here for you. Faster than the speed of love You send me that shiver. Spin the doll. You can come a little nearer, and try to make me follow you. With your powers of persuasion, you tell me I'm the one. But just on this occasion, will I be the lonely one? Play the game and never cheat. Ooh treat me good, be a little discreet. I can stand on my own two feet. I can't be poisoned, I can't be beat. I'm faster. Faster than the speed of love. I'm the master. I'm master when the sea gets rough. Like an angel in the sky, I've got wings so I can fly Faster than the speed of your love. I won't let you hold me responsible It's the way you dance, and it's true romance. and it's the things you say, and there's a price to pay. But that's the way you kiss, and it's a new found bliss. With your electric touch, and I know this much. I won't let you hold me I won't let you make me responsible. For what I'm gonna do to you. I won't let you hold me I won't let you make me responsible. Because the feeling's down to you. It's the love you make, and the heart you break. and if you take me home, It's into the danger zone. It's the way you look, that's got me hooked. It's in your face. Such a sweet, sweet taste. I won't let you hold me I won't let you make me responsible. For what I'm gonna do to you. I won't let you hold me I won't let you make me responsible. Because the feeling's down to you. And if your reaction gets too hot, then you won't need a second shot. I need to know, Just watch you go. I won't let you hold me I won't let you make me responsible. For what I'm gonna do to you. I won't let you hold me I won't let you make me responsible. Fighting for a Phone Box Silver Blue Roller Nothing's changed, you're still the same man, underneath your smile and charm. I am angry with you now Always trying to impress you. Hit the nail right on the head, are you laughing at me now? Oh, I've come here tonight, to settle the score. Please take back the keys. I don't want no more. I'm doing just fine, right here on my own, Without you now. I don't need your Cadillac! Cadillac! I don't want your Silver Blue Roller! I don't need your Cadillac! Cadillac! I don't want your Silver Blue Roller! Living in the Twenty First Century Life, goes by so fast. Every day, miracles come to pass. Ours is a brave new world. Love, is all we need. Every last vouch is guaranteed. Turn off the great confusion. Come with me, let's fly away. Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! We're living! Living it up! Look, and you will find, you and I are a part of the great design. Ours is a brave new world. True, We live and learn. You and I build a new concern. Touch me with your tenderness and ages will just fly away. Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! We're living! Living it up! (piano solo) Living it up! (piano solo) Living it up! (piano solo) Living it up! (piano solo) Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! We're living! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! Living, Living, We're living in the 21st Century! We're living! Living it up! (glass crash) Category:Terrahawks Category:Songs